Character Requests
Character Requests are important elements in the Rise of Sqeegee series. Public requests were allowed starting from either The Rise of Sqeegee 5 or The Rise of Sqeegee 6, but before those episodes, there were either private requests or no requests at all. From The Birth of Sqeegee all the way to The Rise of Sqeegee 2, requests were not tolerated at all. Back then, it was just characters that came to Russmarrs2. Requests are currently not tolerated as the Rise of Sqeegee is now discontinued and its sequel The Rise of Weegee does not allow public requests (Quareegee, Evil Leafy and Mystic Chowder being exceptions). Private Requests In The Rise of Sqeegee 3, The Rise of Sqeegee 4, and possibly The Rise of Sqeegee 5, there were private requests. All of these requests (as well as some non-requests and excluding Muneegee) would appear for the rest of the series. Muneegee last appeared in The Rise of Sqeegee 7 and never appeared again because his creator didn't want him to be used anymore. This is why Russmarrs2 decided to have Demon Sqeegee possess Muneegee and then have Waluigi finish him off. Private requests are also used in modern Rise of Weegee episodes, though not all of them. Public Requests Starting from at least The Rise of Sqeegee 6, public requests were allowed. For the first time allowing public requests, it had quite a few people that wanted their characters in. These characters would include Budgeegee, Eurieegee, Goseiweegee, Maxeegee, Weegeelolcat11, Marioxs, Arieegee, and Omnieegee. However, The Rise of Sqeegee 7 had a lot more requests. Around half of these requests were accepted, including some from users on this wiki. This was because The Rise of Sqeegee 7 didn't have so much story in it, and more just random fights that were awesome and animated greatly. In The Rise of Sqeegee 8, there obviously was a lot of people requesting for characters. On a past version of the page itself, you would find how many characters were requested. However, almost none of these characters were accepted. The only character requests that were accepted were Laneegee, Sling King, Seege, Bryeegee and Neegee (and at least three of those were private requests). This is because The Rise of Sqeegee 8 has more story put into it, whilst The Rise of Sqeegee 7 was just Demon Sqeegee and Dark Sqeegee going around killing whoever they see. Quote This is a quote from a retired bureaucrat on this wiki, and what he thinks about requests (although he might have requested something himself for The Rise of Sqeegee 7). requests ruin the story IMO :^) - Alphaguy We do know we want our Weegees to get attention by requesting them into The Rise of Sqeegee episodes, Alphaguy has a point. Too many of these requests will make too much unnecessary fighting scenes. This makes the creator have more work to do with all these scenes. That is one reason why The Rise of Sqeegee 7 took a long time for release. The Rise of Sqeegee 8 was finished a lot sooner than ROS7 was due to Russ only using a few requests and because he is using a faster animating program. Category:Character requests